Where We Left Our Hearts
by Knows-it-all
Summary: "I happen to think you are someone worth knowing." 5x01 oneshot


_**I want to love you openly**_  
 _ **without fear or reservation,**_  
 _ **but this is a forbidden love,**_  
 _ **so I hide it**_

* * *

_Klaus needs help._

That was what Rebekah Mikaelson's frantic voice said over the voicemail, followed by a series of more concerned words. Sh e would like to think there was no other reason why the youngest Mikaelson would call her when she could have called anyone, but she could easily guessed why she did it anyway. _Because everyone thought there was something going on between them._ Even when her and Stefan were dating, everyone still thought there was something there, hidden between her and Klaus, and Caroline could vouch that she would never poke at that _something_ ever again. She had thought she was done with Klaus, her busy with her boarding school and him, busy trying to be the bad guy all the time.

But when Rebekah called, it was something. They have never really talked after she had saved Matt's life, never needed to. They were two different people, but they were so much alike in some ways. They were both hotheaded, both wanted different lives for them, and _both_ cared about Klaus. And this was why she was shocked to listen to Rebekah's voice on her phone, telling her about how Klaus was going mad and killing people, not answering any of his family's calls.

 _You're the only one who can help now._ Caroline could remember how her lips had almost twitched at that one. Everyone had this ridiculous notion that Klaus _only_ listened to her, which was really ridiculous considering she had to be on the brink of throwing herself off a cliff before he actually takes her advice. It was dramatic, but everything with Klaus was dramatic.

And he was being dramatic right now. He was a grown up man, way older than any human could possibly imagine, but he was acting like a teenager who was throwing a tantrum because he wasn't getting what he wanted. She almost snorted when she remembered Rebekah's next words: _He is going out of control, Caroline. He's gone crazy._ Klaus Mikaelson and those words do not go in the same sentence, ever. These killings wasn't him going out of control, this was probably him lashing out at the world for taking him away from his family. If Klaus Mikaelson went out of control, the world would rain blood.

 _He's in France._ Caroline couldn't deny that she hadn't sucked in her breath when she heard that piece of information. She was in France too. It was as though fate was laughing in her face, screaming that this was where they had always meant to meet.

 _I'll take you wherever you want to go—Rome, Paris, Tokyo._

It was as though fate was trying to bring them together again, entwine her life with his. Every time, every time Caroline thought she could finally escape from Klaus Mikaelson, something or the other happens to change that. He came back to see her when Katherine was dying, he answered Stefan's call to talk to her, and he sent three million dollars like it was nothing, the check that still sat in her office's drawer, left untouched. Every time she remembered the check, Caroline felt physically ill–not in a bad way, that is. But she felt like it was intimate, like his letter, which had his signature words: _However long it takes._ And he had to go and sign off with _Yours, Klaus._ She couldn't tell how many times she had sat up in bed, running her thumb over his words, but mostly the last two. That was really bold of him to do that, but he also didn't know that it would drive her crazy just thinking about it.

He had always been there for her, with or without her asking for it, he had always been there, and now it was time for her to return the favor. But it wasn't even about that anymore. For years, her heart had always know what was best for her, but it was her mind that knew the difference between wanting what she couldn't have and wanting what she shouldn't have. And with Klaus Mikaelson, she had always known he was untouchable, a forbidden fruit. But those reasons that had made her stay away from him all those years didn't matter anymore. She was no more the same naive girl, whose friend's opinion mattered more than her own happiness. She would like to think she accepted Rebekah's plea to save Klaus from himself for the youngest Mikaelson, but Caroline knew she was doing this for herself. For her mind hoped that somewhere in his heart, he still felt something for her.

It had been years since Stefan had died, and she had grieved for him, but it was time to move on, for her to find her own happiness, and Caroline knew whom that happiness lies with. From the very first moment the truth had slapped her in the face, she had regretted every single time she had turned him down. Her heart had sank with realization as to how much she wanted him, no matter what his past was and no matter what he had done. But she would never let him know that, at least not yet anyway.

Then she remembered this wasn't really about her. It wasn't a social call—she was seeking him out because his family was worrying about him, needed him to return their calls. It didn't take much for her to sniff him out, but it was too late for her. He had already left the club, leaving a pile of bodies behind, and he hadn't cared enough to compell any of the onlookers. A human girl, who was traumatised by a man pulling a heart out, eating it raw and bloody. Caroline shook her head, _really Klaus?_ But she compelled the girl to forget everything.

It didn't take a genius to guess where he would be next. From her interrogation, he had killed two men from the same family, and it didn't look like a random kill. Caroline waited until the next day to confront him. When she stood outside the building, she could smell the blood even from miles away. Her heart knew he was in there, could hear the pile of bodies hitting the ground and the taunting voice of Klaus, as well as the smirk she knew he spotted on his face. She didn't waste any more seconds, a little pissed off at him for killing people for no goddamn reason.

She vamp sped the minute he had turned around, didn't give him the slightest chance to recover from his shock before she wrapped her hand around his neck, shoving him against the wall. His scent hit her in the nose, and she almost stumbled backwards, remembering their last encounter in the woods.

"Why don't you pick someone your own size," she said, trying to stop herself from lifting her lips up into a smile. She couldn't give him an excuse to think she was okay with his actions lately, not until she had pushed some senses into him, would she allow herself to smile at him.

Caroline looked closely at his face and felt a buried emotion rising up. It was a face both striking and beautiful—flawlessly proportioned, with his red lips that was slowly curving up into a smirk, and any second now his dimples would appear. His eyes were still clear blue, and yet they smouldered with fire. Something tugged at her heart and a warm feeling began inside her, a shiver of heat that spread to her toes. She had to work hard to control it.

"Hello, love," he answered, his accent and voice, rough around the edges was hot and sexy. His blue eyes were buried deep into her own, trying to find something in them and sadly for him, she had mastered the skill of masking her emotions. But Klaus, his emotions were clear as a day. He was the most scariest man who brought people to their knees, and he was unforgivable and mercilessly when he chose to be, but he wore his emotions in his sleeves. He was transparent.

Seven years since she had felt something for any man, but standing front of Klaus Mikaelson and holding his breathtaking gaze, she had to focus on her sense of balance in order to remain upright on her feet. Because every time she was in his presence, she felt like all he wanted to do was push her against the wall and fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. It was tempting. But it couldn't happen.

Caroline dropped her hand from his neck and took a couple of steps back, trying to put some distance between them. Klaus was still looking at her, appeared relaxed, though there was something intense and frightening about the way he was looking at her. A lingering bloodlust from battle still coursed through his body, no doubt. If she was going to get through this, she would have to remember that she came here for his family.

She carefully surveyed their surrounding, her gaze landing on multiple bodies and she resisted the urge to rub her forehead with her thumb. She was aware that Klaus was still quiet, probably trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was here, not in Mystic Falls.

"Unbelievable," she finally let out, turning her body completely around, her back facing Klaus. She didn't even know where to start from. Caroline listened to the short laugh behind her.

"Me at my finest." There was a tone of humour and arrogance in his words that Caroline picked up. She inhaled slowly in order to gather her wits about her. He was disturbingly okay with what he did, and to the point, with no consideration for remorse or tiny bit of guilt.

She ignored him and stepped over the body of a dead man, his neck oozing blood and ruining the expensive carpet. Matching forward, she retrieved a sheet and covered the bodies with it. Caroline heard Klaus sighed and dropped on the chair, not bothering to help her at all.

"It's a pity," she heard him say. "I thought there would be more of them." He really sounded a bit disappointed by that small fact, and so Caroline turned her head around, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Trying to break your own record?" Her eyebrows raised for a second and her lips twitched into a small smile that she couldn't hide anymore. She lifted herself up to her feet.

"At the moment I'm trying not to flatter myself that you are here on the sudden whim to see me." He smiled at her, but his statement laced with a hidden question and a bit of hopefulness that she was here to see him on her own accord. She opened her mouth a bit, and he was suddenly on his feet when he saw the struggle, asking, "Why are you here, Caroline? Surely the Salvatore School for the young and gifted needs its headmistress across the pond."

"I got a phone call. Apparently you don't pick up anymore."

He smiled again and looked away from her gaze so she wouldn't spot the disappointment in his eyes. "So you came all this way at Hayley's request?"

"Rebekah called actually," she corrected, moving a couple of steps closer to him. "I was in France already."

"Winter getaway?" He didn't sound as happy as he did seconds ago, and she knew why.

"For work." She felt the need to clarify to ease his mind at what she thought he must have been thinking. She wasn't here to have fun. If it were up to her, she would still be back home, surrounded by her kids and school. And she silently added, _I thought you'd be the first person I come here with._ And oddly enough, it wasn't as disappointing as she felt the first time since they were both here together. "I don't know what year you think it is, Klaus, but I'm a mother of twins. I was married and widowed on the same day." The words spilled softly over her lips, even while she knew it was not about her. She still felt pain when she talked about it, but she had to say it. For him to throw away his ridiculous theory. His _jealousy._ He had no right.

Klaus blue eyes continued to stare as she continued on, "And I'm responsible for an entire school full of kids. Including yours." She knew his demeanour would change, if his fallen face was any indication. He was trying to close off to her, but she wouldn't let him. She was here to put some sense into him, and God help her if she would leave here unsuccessful. "You know, the one you haven't asked about."

Klaus'emotions were rising up like an ocean tide and he looked like he didn't want to talk. They stared at each and he was filled with such annoyance and frustration over the confusing mix of emotions flooding through him. She expected him to open up, but when he didn't, she exhaled in disbelief as she moved another step towards him.

"Why are you avoiding her?" she asked, trying to understand him. "She's beautiful and smart—so smart, maybe too smart for her own good." And Hope Mikaelson was. She was her favourite student, not because she was Klaus' daughter, but because she was different than her family.

"Like her father," they both said in unison, Klaus sounding proud.

They stood barely a foot apart, and his eyes locked on her. Caroline wondered if it was possible for a woman to collapse from the overwhelming effect of conflicting emotions. Klaus' chest expanded with a deep intake of breath. _They knew each other so well._ And that enough was strong to light the spark between them. His presence was overwhelming to her in ways she could barely comprehend, and she wanted him to snap out of whatever they had pulled themselves into.

She looked down, fascinated by the carpet. "But Hope, she hears the same rumours we all have over the past few years." Her eyes caught his once again. "That you have gone completely bonkers." The openness of his gaze spoke several things to her, but most importantly, it said _he had a good reason_. It struck her like a fist in the stomach to what must have been a good reason for him to go around killing people like it was a daily activities.

He moved past Caroline to the bodies that were lined up. "As you see." There was an edge to his voice.

Turning around, she veiled the confusion in her eyes and glanced at him warily. She saw a small flicker of emotion in his eyes, and everything didn't add up to those rumours she had heard. He didn't enjoy doing it, it was like he had to. It was necessary for him to do so.

"Yet standing here, you seem only normal crazy to me," she worded it carefully. While his family would jump at him and demand a reason for his behaviour, Caroline could only notice the sadness in his eyes, his confident movements lacking a bit, and the Klaus she knew was lost in whatever world he seemed to have created.

Klaus turned around to face her again. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze a lot and she knew why. No one could read Klaus more than Caroline Forbes, and she was appalled at the way he seem to close himself off. They have been here for twenty minutes, and she still hadn't gotten a proper answer from him.

"High praise indeed," he cheekily said, and smiled, a heart melting smile.

Caroline busied herself looking around, realisation dawning on her and a short laugh almost escaped her. "You know two men from the family who owned this building were killed in a nightclub yesterday by an alleged maniac." Her eyes fall on him again, and he had the audacity to look away, feigning innocent. He looked adorable doing it, not that he would know. She felt the sense of dejavu to the time he had looked at her this way, when he was trying to emotionally blackmail her into a date, and upto this day, she wouldn't tell him that she didn't accept to get back at Tyler. "And here lies more bodies." Her arms waved around her and her blue eyed gaze was challenging him. "Care to explain why you're methodically picking off all the members of one family?"

He strode forward, looking all mighty and every bit the bad man he was, and the perfection of his features had a way of distracting her from reality. She found herself gaping up at those red lips and intense blue eyes. "Because I'm compulsive," he replied, an odd expression on his face. "Or perhaps it's just a while away time..or maybe.." He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her an inch closer to him. Her veins pulsed with awareness and sudden, unexpected shock. She had envisioned their reunion many times in her imagination, but it had never been anything like this. Right now she had not expected him to jump into defence, his eyes cold and hard as steel. But again, his whole being was raging with bloodlust. He looked as if he might lunge forward and throw a fit.

She looked down at his hands on her shoulders, looking up when he spoke again, this time mockingly. "Just maybe, Klaus Mikaelson has finally gone mad."

Anger rushed inside her and she smacked his hands away. She didn't find anything amusement for him to smile at. They stood head to head, toe to toe as she fought the urge to glare at him. "Or maybe you just want people to think you have." It suddenly occurred to her that he was trying to get on her nerves, and she scoffed, feeling irritated with him. "You know this spree you are on, it isn't random." He glanced away for a moment, avoiding her knowing look. "You have a list, don't you?" She guessed his thoughts.

He didn't lose his smile, a fetching twinkle in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She pressed her lips together, clearly annoyed. "Oh, really? You think I'm going to believe that? You have forgotten, Klaus, that _I know you_. And I know you enough to know that you must have the list on you now." Her eyes sharply glance at his jeans pockets before lifting up to his. "I think you have them in your pockets." She made a move to check, but he caught her hand in the air.

"Hey, now." A smug smile. Tight-lipped and defiant. "I thought our relationship had progressed and we are past distrust," he said, his self pleased stare still riveted on her.

Refusing to be baited, Caroline didn't even blink. "List now," she ordered, putting her palm forward. She was aware of how her face was dangerously close to his, or how he was smirking now, confirming he was thinking the same thing. She could breathe in his scent, a heady masculine blend of wood, blood and mint. She swallowed, half-afraid to trust the emotions he broke inside her.

Klaus sighed and put his hand in his left pocket, his eyes never averting from hers and it's almost like he wanted to lock her in his gaze. Instead of pulling out a paper, he got his phone out and without saying anything, he showed her the screen, but he didn't let her have the phone. She was stunned when her eyes connected with the names, and Klaus kept scrolling down and she didn't think it was ever going to end.

Her gaze narrowed and assessing. "You honestly cannot be serious, Klaus." But he really was serious, and if he did manage to kill all of them, he would have no regrets. She couldn't wrap her head around this new information. "Do you..do you know how Hope will feel when she learns what her father is intending to do? Do you think Elijah will not be disappointed? Your family spent years trying to keep you from going down this path, but it looks like you learned nothing!"

"Now come on, love, you don't have to be so dramatic. I'm only trying to pass time eliminating our enemies before they hurt us. If you aren't aware, Caroline, that we've all split apart and are in vulnerable position where anyone can easily attack us. Forgive me, if I'm trying to protect my family."

"Everyone has enemies," she cried, her eyes gleaming with sparks of anger. "But you don't see us going around killing them!" In a small voice, she added, "This is just all in your head. No one is coming for your family. What you're doing...it's not right. It has to stop. Your actions may only hurt Hope more...not that you're doing a good job at it!"

With a shake of her head, she stormed out. His eyes glimmered with renewed interest as he followed her out of the room, watching her get some supplies.

"Oh, love, you don't expect me to wait for them to strike first, do you? Haven't you learn anything in these years? You kill your enemies when they least expect it."

"You can't be serious."

He followed closely from behind. "I've never been more serious. It's my experience that those who have wrong seek revenge and since many have long memories, I'm determined to systematically annihilate each and everyone of our enemies." Caroline placed the supplies on the chair and whipped around to face him in disbelief. "And the heirs of our enemies."

"But that list is endless," she protested heatedly, not really quite comprehending what Klaus was saying.

"It's the only way to protect Elijah," he retorted defensively. She closed her eyes for a second, trying not to scream at him. "In his current state, he wouldn't know an enemy if they sat down in his piano." Caroline released a breath, understanding his fear about the safety of his brother. "And it passes time. Though why we are bothering with all of these—" His finger pointed behind her, at the supplies. "I don't know."

"It's a historical building," she said as if that was answer enough. A slight arched of his brow, as if he found amusement in her response. "Just take this–" She handed him a wipe. "and start here." Her tone left no room for protest or complain. And if Klaus knew her at all, he would do as she said.

Caroline had seen him smile adorably a second before he moved, and she stood in front of the glass that had blood splattered all over. A chill of apprehension slid down her spine as he advanced and stood next to her. She sensed that some strange emotion drove him, an emotion that she was only part of, and she tried to stop thinking about it as she wiped the glass. But then, she turned her head and his eyes immediately caught hold of hers. The way he was holding her gaze was intense and she was unable to look away.

She couldn't help the increased thump of her heart, and she was annoyed, knowing her eyes were giving her away while still, damn him, he seemed unmoved. She tried desperately to maintain her composure, but there were a dozen signs that gave her away; her eyes, the way she was careful with her movements and the way her heart was beating fast. It was a duel between them—she fighting to remain cool and calm, and he deliberately trying to get those feelings out of her and willing her to acknowledge that something still existed between them as he remained uninvolved himself.

"You may have started out plain crazy to make your enemies fear you, but now I'm not so sure that you're pretending." She searched his eyes for the truth. "This isn't right, Klaus, even for you." _Please, let me in. Tell me what you're thinking. I can't read your mind all the time._ An unspoken plead hang in the air around them.

"I find that I'm no good without Elijah," he confessed. Caroline could see it, as much as he tried to hide it, she could see the pain that was coursing through him, the fear of losing himself with no Elijah to guide him. "And we've been parted before, but not like this. This is worse than if he were dead." He was fighting back tears. "I lost my brother." His chest barely rises to accept breath.

Something poked in her heart and she looked down, knowing that her few words won't console him much. "But you still have a daughter," she said assuredly, something he was trying to avoid. If he didn't have Elijah, he had Hope. He could still change things. He could still be happy.

"She's better off without me," he deadpanned, sounding like he believed his own words. "I know what it's like to be raised by a monster."

"Oh my–come on, that was like a thousand years ago!" Caroline said with a bit of outrage. "Really? Mean Dad? News flash: The guy's dead, get over it." He looked taken aback at her outburst, as she pointed her finger at him. "Stop using Mikael as an excuse to be a bad father!" She turned around to pick up another wipe, continuing, "I also know what it's like to be a kid missing her father." Her father was a sore topic in her life, one she couldn't find herself not feeling the pain of remembering him. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to summon a bit of calmness. "You may not be able to be in a same room with her, but there's this ancient gadget called the telephone. Use it before you lose your daughter and she loses you."

She turned around and dropped the wipe, realizing that she had spent enough time in his presence already. She wanted her last words to be that, but she found that she couldn't move before he got a little bit of confession from her. "Because…" she paused to inhale. "I happen to think you're someone worth knowing."

Klaus' eyes fastened on her and a flash of something strange and powerful sparked in his eyes, and it rushed through her body like lightning. For a moment, they just stilled and they stood, a few feet apart and breathing hard. Something knitted and pulled inside her stomach.

"I will see you at the next teacher-parent conference." And she escaped from there, from him, from his eyes that were stripping her of her sanity. But at the same time, she hoped that he would stop her from leaving. He never did. He let her go like he she had let him go every time he had walked away from her. Now she knew exactly how he felt those years ago.

The air hit her in the face and she could finally breathe, pulling her phone out to text Rebekah. Caroline knew she would want to know how it went, or if she had gotten through to him. She sent the text. _It's up to him now._ And an hour later, her phone beeped.

 _You were right. It's time to go see my daughter._

And she couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips.


End file.
